Goodbyes are Allways Hard
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Sasuke is going on a mission, but Sakura is not at all thrilled. Will she kill him before he has achance to leave? Fluffy oneshot SASUSAKU rated for language R&R and I'll be your bestfriend
1. Chapter 1

Ok so This is another Sasu Saku fic and I edited it at 12 Am so don't yell at me about all the mistakes which I know are here. Ne hoo. I know that this is a rather large cliche' of a story topic but I don't really care so bite me (not litterally of course) Sorry to seem rude but I'm tired and cranky so I'm sorry for any snippy behavior. Ok so enjoy and please rview and tell me how bad it was, and how you never ever want to see my text again, or to tell me how utterly beauitful you think my fics and I are I don't mind what you say as long as you review. Alrighty here we go.

**Thisismydeviderbecausethestupiddeviderthingeewon'tworkandnothingprettythatIputinwillsavesothisisallIhavepie**

Disclaimer: I'm getting better at remembering to add these before I post goody goody YAY! Heh hem. In no way shape or form do I own or profit from any of the things, references, characters or ideas that you have seen or will see in any of my present, past or future fan fiction works, that you have seen in other places, or works of literature or anywhere in general. There I hope that covers it all.

**Thisismydeviderbecausethestupiddeviderthingeewon'tworkandnothingprettythatIputinwillsavesothisisallIhavepie **

Ok here we are lets go no turning back

**Thisismydeviderbecausethestupiddeviderthingeewon'tworkandnothingprettythatIputinwillsavesothisisallIhavepie**

Sasuke winced as a table lamp sailed past his head. Next he dodged a glass soda bottle, then a phone followed closely by a

notebook, a stiletto heeled shoe and a gold bracelet Sasuke'd bought Sakura for her birthday two years before. He flung

out his hand to pull the golden chain out of the air before it landed. Sasuke clenched the bracelet in his fist and then looked

up in shock as VCR cassette tape nailed him in his left cheek. He rubbed the now aching spot and glared at Sakura. An

indignant declaration of anger was stopped before it had time to rise from his throat by a shuriken clipping his earlobe in its

flight. He then threw his body to the floor as several kunai zoomed over his head, taking one of his pointy locks as they

passed.

"Why did I have to pick a girlfriend with good aim?" he thought mournfullyto himself.

He wished he could have said he had no idea what he'd done to make her so furious, but he knew exactly what the cause

of her anger was.

**Devider**

Things had started well enough, he had told her the lighter details right off the bat, that it would be a simple intelligence

gathering mission in the village hidden in the sand. He would be disguised as a member of one of the gangs that ran

rampant through the village. Due to the feirce gang wars that killed about ten people a day, the mission had been given an

"A" ranking. This news Sakura had been able to swallow with nothing more than a few nods; then the last blows came.

Sasuke had saved theworst for last.

He would be gone for six months.

Sakura's breath had caught in her chest.

He also got to pick one ninja to accompany him, and he was taking Naruto.

Sakura's fists clenched.

" Naruto? Why the hell would you pick him and not me! He is such a dunce! I am ten times smarter than he could ever

fucking be!"

The projectiles had started at this point.

"I lay naked unederneath you last night for an hour and a half and you still fucking picked him!"

Sasuke winced

"You think that dumbass is a better choice than I am! Of all the shit fucking people you pick Naruto? You're BOTH

fucking morons! You bastard, you'll both end up getting yourselves killed if Naruto's your only backup!"

The tears had started falling here

"What if you don't come back? He doesn't care about you like I do he'd sell your fucking life for a friggen bowl of

ramen. How the hell could you choose to leave me here to stew on my own for six damned months? How could you

choose Naruto to keep you safe! "

She couldn't continue do to the severe hyperventilation and hiccupping that were now shaking her body. She let her legs

fall from under her, sending her crashing onto the bed. Sasuke pried away the kunai that had pierced his clothing

and effectively pinned him to the wood behind him. Once he had freed himself fully he gingerly made his way over to

Sakura, praying that the holster at her upper thigh had been emptied during her earlier tirade. He sat down next to the

woman who was gasping for breath and sobbing, and attempted to slide his arm around her waist. Sakura shot him an

angry look around the paper bag that she allways kept under the mattress for times like these when she got overexcited and

had plastered to her face. The look made Sasuke immedietly scoot about one foot away from Sakura, and raise his hands in

a sign of surrender and innocence.

Inner Sakura was still pissed about Sasuke's implication that she was inferior to Naruto, however irked at missing the

contact Sasuke had offered. Inner Sakura was so confused as to which way she should cheer that she simply sat back and

enjoyed the show.

"Uchiha bitch ...gasp...Tell me… gasp… why the hell…gasp… you picked… gasp… that fucking moron …gasp… or I

will never…gasp… screw you… gasp… ever again."

As calmly as if he was explaining the sharingan trait or some new jutsu to Naruto, he explained his reasoning to Sakura.

"When two shinobi enter into intimate relations they tend to put their care for one another above the welfare of any mission

they are asigned. This often puts both their lives at risks. If I were to bring you I would be far too worried about you to pay

attention to our surroundings, or to distinguish true dangers from those that could be over looked. Thus I would be far more

likely to take unnecessary risks so as to protect you. I would then be both distracted and in a situation I wouldn't normaly

have put myself in and I would then be a more vulnerable target, probably getting myself injured, leaving you alone with a

wounded team mate, putting us both at greater risk for harm. However if I take Naruto the temptation to protect him will be

severely suppressed if not eliminated completely." Sasuke finished with a sigh and waited for Sakura to react in what he

hoped would be a non-violent way.

"Chya Sasuke loves me enough to suffer through six months of Naruto! He is so great" Inner Sakura screamed as she

bounced back to her normal Sasuke loving self.

"So you don't think Naruto… gasp… is a better ninja than me?" Sakura asked as her gasps grew further apart.

Sasuke snorted (The closest he would get to a laugh) in response to Sakura's question.

"Do you really have … gasp… to go away for … gasp… six whole months? gasp… Isn't there some way gasp… you

could shorten it?"

Sasuke gave a gloomy "no" and a shake of his head in reply.

He slid back over to Sakura so that her thigh was pressed tightly against his own. After finding that Sakura was not going

to shove him away he slipped his arm around her waist and smirked as her head fell over to rest on his shoulder. He then

glanced over at his left hand and caught a shimmer of gold. He withdrew his hand from her hip line and after taking hold

of her right wrist fastened the chain around it. Sakura smiled at him, and lifted that same hand to slide a dab of cool chakra

into his cheek and heel the welt that she had raised there. She then passed her hand over through the chorcoal locks that

had been tilted by the uneven haircut she'd given him earlier.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. Sasuke pulled her to his body again and kissed the strands of pink atop Sakura's head in

silent forgiveness.

**Littledeviderthingee**

They sat as Sakura's breathing slowed to it's normal pace again. After about ten minutes of sitting huddled together

Sakura's tears stopped and she swiveled her head to plant a deep firm and lasting kiss on the inside of Sasuke's neck.

"Mmmm you are SO annoying" Sasuke murmured into the hair beneath his mouth. Sakura jabbed an elbow into his ribs as

payback for that last quip.

"Chya that will keep him on his toes! " Inner Sakura cheered.

"Two days, thirteen hours, and twenty- six minutes and then I'm gone for six months."

he mused seemingly nonchalantly into Sakura's ear. suddenly as if angered he leapt up from the bed and roughly grabbed

Sakura then flung her down to the covers. He was instantly on top of her with his lips at her neck and his hands in her hair

and shirt, seemingly everywhere. He wrenched his lips from her neck to huskily pant into her ear

"We have to work fast and HARD," He groaned as Sakura fingered the muscles on his chest "if we're packing six months

of," he pasued to lick her neck "fun into two days" Sakura burst out giggling in pleasure. She reached down to her thigh

and pulled the lastkunai out of the holster that Sasuke was sliding down off her leg. She flicked it across the room to click

off the light, as her groans of pleasure an extacy filled the air.

**Thisismydeviderbecausethestupiddeviderthingeewon'tworkandnothingprettythatIputinwillsavesothisisallIhavepie**

Alright I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am sorry for my rudeness but I am tired, crabby, sick , and mopy so for the second time bite me. Ne hoo thanks for reading! I'm hoping it wasn't too OOC. Since you fought through this you might as well reward yourself by writing a review nice or mean dirty or clean happy or sad good or bad id be happy and utterly extatic to hear from you. I will grovel at your feet and polish and kiss your very very sexy feet if you review so click the little button throw down a cute little punctuation face and send me a review. -Puppy dog eyes-


	2. Alternate Ending

Allright I just decided to add an alternate ending type thing becasue one of my friends was calling me perverted and complaining about the mention of sex in the previous chapter. This is a cuter less... "dirty" ending more fluff less kink. Happy reading and if you do not review I will cry for hours ;D!

* * *

Disclaimer: You will gain nothing by suing me because I own about $25 dollars in nickles. I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it so please don't waste your time engaging me in a law suit.

* * *

They sat as Sakura's breathing slowed to its' normal pace again. After about ten minutes of sitting huddled together Sakura's tears stopped and she swiveled her head to plant a deep firm and lasting kiss on the inside of Sasuke's neck. 

"You are SO annoying" Sasuke murmured into the hair beneath his mouth. Sakura jabbed an elbow into his ribs as payback for that last quip.

"Chya that will keep him on his toes! " Inner Sakura cheered.

"Two days, thirteen hours, and twenty- six minutes and then I'm gone for six months." he mused seemingly nonchalantly into Sakura's ear.

"How do you want to spend it?" He asked. Suddenly Sakura leapt up from the bed and grabbed Sasuke, dragging him along with her. Sasuke found himself being dragged out the door of their shared apartment, down a flight of stairs, and into the dusty streets of Konoha. He thundered after the wave of flapping bouncing pink hair that was Sakura, for fear that if his body stopped, his wrist and attached hand would not. Sakura towed and Sasuke scampered after her. In hopes of not being left in the dust. Finally Sakura skidded to a stop and Sasuke plowed into her with a rather undignified "Oof" Sakura was grinning as she gestured to the small building in front of them as she happily announced.

"That's what I wanna do before you leave." She looked around at Sasuke, only to find that he had grown smaller.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled as she jogged after Sasuke to retrieve him.

"No" Sasuke said as his retreat was halted by Sakura's arm on his sleeve

"Come on Please Sasuke Pleeaaseee." Sakura whined in his ear.

"No" Sasuke repeated calmly

Sakura then went into her patented begging Sasuke chain of events.She pouted her lips, widened her eyes, tilted her head to the left ever so slightly and crouched down just a bit. Then she gazed quietly up at Sasuke and whined

"Please Sasuke-kun please"

Sasuke sighed, rolled his eyes, then hung his head and slowly nodded as Sakura grabbed his hand and ran into the store "Petastic" that towered front of them.

* * *

Three hours and 200 dollars, 22 dogs and four hours later Sasuke and Sakura emerged from the pet shop with Sakura's new favorite friend; a medium sized Scottish terrier trotting along behind them on a long pink leash. Sakura had her arm linked in Sasuke's and her head on his shoulder. 

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked when they had gotten half way home.

"I think I'll call him…." Sakura began as she mulled over this oh so important desision "Mini Sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he rolled his eyes, deciding to save himself the impending migraine born of arguing with Sakura, and allow the pet that had been forced upon him, to share his name. He slowly let his arm drift up and rest around Sakura's shoulders.

"Mini Sasuke and I will miss you." Sakura muttered after the two had been walking for a while.

Sasuke "Hn"ed and unconciously held Sakura to him a bit tighter.

"Oh well," Sakura said as if she had suddenly found something to celebrate, "Maybe by the time you come back, there will be a bunch of Mini Sasuke juniors."

Sasuke had his mouth open ready to bellow his hatred of fluffy things to the world, when Sakura silenced with a kiss. Sasuke's anti puppy rant was silenced and he walked on with Sakura muttering,

"If anything fluffy touches my pillow I'll kill it."

* * *

Ok so there's my little fluffy ending thing hope you enjoyed. Kinda long and I'm not sure if it's my favorite thing ever however it will be if I get a million reviews ::Hint hint:: sooooo Please please please review and I will grovel before your feet. The only way to make me stop writing or to make me write more is to review and tell me what you want soooooo PLEASE REVIEW even if you don't you still rock for reading and you'll rock even more if you review xD happy ness 


End file.
